Kad Kyra'mud, A Mando in Remnant
by Darth Wraithius
Summary: Kad Kyra'mud once again finds himself stranded, but this time on a planet called Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**_darthravage97 does not own Star Wars nor does he own RWBY, the guys at Rooster Teeth do, may the show's creator, Monty Oum rest in peace and may the Force be with him. Now, on with the show…_**

 ** _Kote!  
_** _ **Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Manda'yaim a'den mhi, Vode an.  
**_ ** _Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
_** _ **Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.**_

 _ **Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Manda'yaim a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal...  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r.  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
**_ _ **Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!**_

 _ **Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…..**_

 _ **Aw for the love of Manda, will you just start the damn story already!?**_

 _ ***Ahem***_

 _ **Our story begins in the Unknown Regions of space…**_

 **It had been four years ever since Kad had been teleported to the planet called "Earth". Luckily he and Revax, a bounty hunter who Kad trusted more than a blaster rifle, managed to use the little orb that had teleported them there in the first place to escape the primitive backwater planet. It had taken them almost a year to figure out how to use the blasted device. (Refer to "A Mando in the Vampire Bund" for the character descriptions)**

 **Kad POV:**

Hmm, so I'm supposed to track down this fugitive for you, am I right?

 **Employer:** _ **Yes, I want him found and "Terminated"… Do not fail me Mandalorian…**_

He won't escape, there are only so many places one can hide before meeting your end; in this case it's the target meeting the business end of my blaster.

 **Employer:** _ **Good, I expect proof of his… Untimely demise. You have six days to complete this assignment "Hand of Death"… *End communication***_

Well, he was pleasant, time to go hunt that sorry Di'kut who decided to double cross the Empire (Di'kut: Mando'a for idiot)

After searching various planets for his prey Kad had finally found him on Kashyyyk, the Wookie home world. He caught the sorry excuse for a man and was about to kill him when the man begged in Mandalorian to spare his life.

Kad: _**Why should I?**_

Target: _Please ner vod, spare me, I can offer you the coordinates for a planet that holds a rare type of fuel called Dust._

Kad had heard of the stuff as it was only found in the darkest corners of the galaxy.

Kad: _**Give me the coordinates and I'll let you live.**_

Target: _Thank_ _you! They are in my hut on a data pad._

Kad: _**You disgust me, only a Dar'manda would beg for their life.**_

The man suddenly paled at being called a Dar'manda which was the equivalent eternal damnation. Kad then shot the man once in the forehead killing him instantly. He then retrieved the coordinates from the hut and destroyed all proof that the man had even lived in his little hut. Afterwards Kad made his report and was paid. When asked about some coordinates the man had apparently stolen from the Imperials, Kad said that "I destroyed all evidence that the man lived including whatever data pads and other technology found in his home." The Imperials were satisfied with that answer and ended the communication.

Kad: _I wonder if these coordinates are to one of the Dust factories that the Imperials have… I might as well check it out._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Darth Wraithius does not own Star Wars or RWBY, but he does own the OCs of this story.**_

 _ **Meanwhile on a planet called Remnant….**_

 _The morning on Remnant was a nice one; the people of Vale went about their daily lives as they usually did but that was about to change…._

Deep in the Emerald forest there was a cave known to the inhabitants to cause hallucinations and in worst case scenarios, if someone decided to venture into the cave, _**death.**_ But deep within the cave lived a mysterious person cloaked in what appeared to be a robe that had at first glance runes decorating it. Even though the man usually killed whoever was brave or foolish enough to venture into his domain, this time it was different.

" _What is thy bidding, my master?"_ said a kneeling figure. _**"**_ **I have summoned you here my apprentice because the White Fang have gone too far in their plans for this world." "I want you to hire this man to eliminate them."** The robed figure then proceeded to hand his apprentice a data pad that showed an armored person on its screen. " _Is this wise master, considering his history with force users?"_ **"Do not question me boy, he will be of great use to us on this planet and when he has completed his mission, you shall 'compensate' him for services rendered." "** _Then it will be done, my lord.""_ **I do not accept failure, and it would behoove you to remember this as you talk to the bounty hunter…." "** _Yes master, I shall leave at once."_ When his apprentice had left the robed figure cast off his cloak to reveal a middle aged man. His face was hidden behind a mask that showed only his yellow eyes. **"Soon, the Sith shall rise again, and with the White Fang out of the way I can build an army of Aura users!" "Nothing shall stop me, not even the Jedi themselves!"** Soon evil laughter could be heard emanating from deep within the cavern.

In another part of the galaxy a certain bounty hunter was searching for more information about the mysterious coordinates his previous "job" had given him. His search had led him to the last place he wanted to be, an Imperial cruiser. When he had hacked into the Imperial mainframe and searched for the coordinates, he found that the coordinates did not exist. Afterwards he returned to his safe house on Nar Shadaa. He was about to take a rest before his next job but as soon as he was going to lay down on his bed he was interrupted by faint beeping. Irritated by this "annoyance" he answered the com.

 **Kad POV:**

" _ **What do you want; I'm a very busy man."**_

" _I am here to offer you a job of sorts, one that requires your level of expertise."_

" _ **Hmmm, what does this 'job' entail?**_

" _It only requires you to 'eliminate' the leaders of a terrorist organization called the White Fang on my home world.' 'I am willing to pay you 98,000 Credits.' Here are the coordinates for my home world."_

" _ **I accept, none of the targets will escape me, you can rest assured that their days of inducing terror are over."**_

" _Thank you bounty hunter, I eagerly await your arrival."_

 **POV END**

Kad had barely suppressed his shock when he saw the coordinates the mysterious man had sent him before he had ended the communication. " _ **It seems like I'm going on another adventure…"**_

 _ **To Be Continued, and Please Review!**_


End file.
